The Darkness
A crossover of The Kane Chronicles and The Lost Hero Chapter 1: I have the weirdest day If you think think being a Greek or Roman demigod is hard, try being an Egyptian demigod. You get attacked by Greek, Roman, and Egyptian monsters, plus there's no camp for you, just survival. And don't get me started on The House of Life, they try to kill us on a regular basis. The Egyptian gods were allowed a camp five years ago because of a joke Hera did to unite us. I woke up in a school bus filled with people my age, fifteen, sixteen, wait how old was I? I was holding hands with this cute girl. She was tall, had beautiful silver eyes, and light brown hair. I tried to think, I was..... Matthew Brat, but that was all I remembered. "Matt, you ok?" the girl said, holding my hand harder. I let go. "I-I don't know you." I said. "You're kidding right?" I stared at her blackly. "Did you hit your head or something?" she asked. "Maybe," I said, "where are we going?" "The museum trip, to the Egyptian Museum of America." She sighed. "You were excited from some reason." When we got there, a teacher was eyeing me. He was short, was wearing a baseball cap, and looked as though he was studying me. I had a feeling that I was going to die, one way or another. Angle's P.O.V. Chapter 2: I'm losing my mind My boyfriend is acting right? Yeah, not likely. Curse Hera! The museum looked like a Greek temple, wich didn't go with the whole "Egyptian" thing. "Alright!" Mr. Hazel said. Then, he gave Matthew a classic "Who the heck are you?" stare. After that he went on and on about Ancient Yadayadayada. Matt was listened carefully, as if his life depended on it. Little did I know, it did. As soon as we were alone I told him about his life bu he looked as if that wasn't even in his head anymore. Then A horrible explosion shook the building. We looked around a corner and saw a guy wearing along cape and jeans, his golden sword sliced at a cat. Then the cat chaged into a large cat-like monster with a snake-like neck the guy looked at me, his siliver eyes looking at me, reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. "Here humans!" he said as tossed it to me.Then Mr. Hazel came up and attacked the monster with a club. Matt reach into his pocket and pulled out a swis army knife, he got one blade out and it turned into a curved sword. People were screaming but the guy just said "Shut up you lousey excuse for life forms!" I took out my new blade and it turned into a sword. Me and Matt charged the thing and in one sliced it turned into nothing. the guy looked very very angery. "How dare you kill one of the beast Iwanted to kill you stupid human!" "Calm down Enterian," Mr. Hazel said "Your gonna have to take them to camp, new students are coming next week so I can't come." The guy, who I think was Enterian, sorted. "Fine, Zoe's waiting for anyway. Come with me humans, and try to keep up." ﻿ Category:The Darkness Category:Chapter Page